


Lovely

by septhuitnope



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, ThorBruce Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septhuitnope/pseuds/septhuitnope
Summary: Thorbruce week day 1 - first timeThor and Bruce’s first time saying I love you.





	Lovely

Day One - First Time 

Thor was almost always up earlier than Bruce on their days off. Bruce would be up for days on end, or barely get any sleep at all during the week. His days off were meant for being lazy and spending the whole day in bed in with Thor.

On this specific morning, it was their four month anniversary. Thor was positive he was falling in love with Bruce, but was too nervous to say it. 

He groaned and rolled out of bed as carefully as possible. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes before getting up and walking to the kitchen. He wanted to surprise him with breakfast, and knowing him he was dead to the world at the moment.

In their friend group, he was known for not being really good at cooking. So, he wanted to try his best and really impress Bruce. He had decided a few days prior that french toast and scrambled eggs sounded simple enough, and he got to work. The whole time he silently prayed that Bruce wouldn’t wake up and ruin everything. 

After about an hour of cooking and making sure everything was perfect, he decided he was ready. He carefully crawled back into bed, and wrapped an arm around Bruce. He pressed soft, gentle kisses to the back of Bruce’s neck. Slowly, Bruce began to stir, and Thor trailed kisses from his shoulder up to his cheek.

Bruce’s eyes fluttered open and he grinned. He felt safe and happy like this. He turned his head to kiss Thor. It was sloppy, but perfect in its own way. “Good morning, baby,” he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

Thor grinned too, and pressed another chaste kiss to Bruce’s lips. “Morning,” he said, kissing him again. “Happy anniversary. I have a surprise for you.”

“Mm, really? What is it?”

“I made you breakfast.”

Bruce sat up. “I bet it’s great. It’ll get cold if we lay here any longer. though.” 

 

Bruce’s face lit up when he saw the food Thor made. Thor was a few feet away in the kitchen, making Bruce a cup of tea and coffee for himself. He walked over to him, and wrapped his arms around Thor. “You’re so sweet.” 

“And so are you. Bruce… I- I love you.”

At first, Bruce pulled away. There was a painful silence before anything was said. He processed what Thor said before replying. “Thor, I love you so much. More than anything. I’ve felt like that since the day we met.” 

Thor set the two mugs down onto the counter, and turned to look at Bruce. “R-Really?”

Bruce nodded and smiled up at him. “Of course. I just… felt like no one could ever love me,” he said, his smile faltering as he looked down at his feet again. 

Thor pulled him into a hug. “You’re the smartest, most charming, and adorable person I’ve ever met. How could you think that no one could love you?”

He looked up at him again. “I… maybe I’m just really insecure. I.. I don’t know. I do know that I love you, though. A lot. You’re attractive and smart and charming too. You know that, right?”

Thor just smiled. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I know, and I love you too. Now let’s go eat breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely happy with this, and it’s my first time writing fluff in a while but I hope you enjoyed it! I’m really happy that i can take part in thorbruce week, and it’s my first time doing anything like this. 
> 
> my tumblr- teainbostonharbor


End file.
